Core II: ENDOTHELIAL CELL CULTURE AND ANGIOGENESIS This core will provide the program project participants with access to various angiogenesis assays. Each of the components will need this resource in studying the expression of vascular markers in angiogenic vasculature and in assessing the effects of various peptide and antibody probes on the angiogenic process.